Godric's new life
by SeaDrakkar
Summary: Godric's been depressed for awhile now, but a bomb will change everything. Special people are those who manage to change yourself for the better. Someone special has come to change him, or is it them? Future G/s/e if you like the story... I don't own any character in this story. Only AB and CH do
1. Chapter 1

GPOV

Since a few decades , my thoughts were coated with a deep feeling of emptiness and doom. Two thousands years on earth, seeing the same things again. People had not changed, with civilisations came the usual wars and abuse of power. Thinking on how people were almost never honest, even with themselves always made me sad, but this sadness had evolved into a state of quasi-gloom. I was hopeless of the future, bored with the present and despised the past.  
How many nights had I spent preying and killing during those years? Most of my nights for sure. While I was still younger I enjoyed killing and draining humans, especially the younger ones, as they taste better. But now all I could feel was the lack of meaning of my existance.  
The only thing in two millenniums I could look back on was Eric and the education I gave him. I taught him all I knew, starting with love and respect.  
I was so proud of him, and knew, whatever happened, he would always be strong and victorious. Me, on the other hand, was another story.  
It took a bomb in Dallas to wake my up from that torpor and make me decide to change my attitude and see what could be done to look forward and stop acting like an ostrich, keeping my head in the sand, trying to be blind to the unpleasantness of the future.  
As a predator, taking an inventory of your life can be extremely dangerous, as you cannot be as conscious of the external world as usual, and therefore can be easily taken. The time had come to wake up.  
My child, only and so beloved child. I couldn't meet the sun for the love of him. I had been thinking of ending myself since a while, but even though Eric's one thousand years old, he is still my child. For his sake and as his maker, my responsibility towards him compelled me to stay.  
Eric and me had stayed a few days together at the hotel, talking and enjoying each other's company. Now he had to go back to Louisiana to look after his area.  
I still didn't know what to do...  
How could you not be a master of history and be as old as me. Analysing the past always helped building a better future. When I look back at the millions of people I've met, so few had this "special something" that radiates and change you in even the tiniest way. Now, in Dallas, I met one of those, it had been so long. Maybe the last one I'd met was Gandhi. Strong, committed and unbeatably honest. Almost to an inhuman level. But here, was someone new. She had character, and strong-headedness. She had the signs of someone who had a long time alone thinking, even though she was just a baby for me. In a word she had potential.  
That, I decided was the key to my future: potential.  
Was that the solution I've been looking for? I have spent more than 2'000 years on this earth and I still didn't understand much. Take magic, for example: it was for us vampires a nightly blessing and curse: so much power but still so vulnerable to insignificant things such as stakes and silver.  
I had to share my insights with my child.  
"Eric?", deciding to talk to him and ask him about this girl he brought with him.  
He quickly approached me and bowed at my feet.  
"Master? How can I be of service?", his voice is still filled with devotion towards me, even after all these years.  
Placing my hand on his head I tell him about my thoughts on her potential, then suddenly we are interrupted by loud bangs on our hotel's door.  
"ERIC! GO..." Before Sookie has the time to finish her call, Eric violently opens the door.  
"What is happening, Sookie?", using the voice he usually reserves for his seduced prey.  
"Can you help me, please? After Lorena left the other day, I thought Bill and I could patch things up, but Lorena came back. She is with him now. I just saw them together in the hotel lobby. I came straight here, I don't think they saw me! I am scared and don't know what to do. It's obvious from their behaviour, Bill is willingly with her. She might try to harm me in revenge. What can I do?" , she asks so fast I could only count one breath during the whole tirade.

Eric, my child, is analysing the situation and in a blink of an eye has found his advantage. I've always thought he was more of a vampire than I would ever be.

"Miss Stackhouse, please do come in and sit down, we need to have a chat". They both sit on the couch next to me.

"You are very valuable, Miss Stackhouse. I am not speaking of your telepathy only. You have a kind heart and are not afraid of what might happen to yourself in order to help those you are close to. In some ways, you seem to get the 'bigger picture', but in other ways, you lack so much. I will protect you from Bill and Lorena. Don't be mistaken, if Lorena wants you tortured and dead, so does William Compton. I have known her for a couple of centuries and knew of Bill since I moved to Louisiana. In our world, you cannot separate the interests of a Maker and their Child. You have been kept ignorant of our ways far too long.  
But there will be a price...nothing is free in both our worlds. Would you be willing to pay it?"  
Sookie looks in my eyes, trying to understand what my Child wants. I have some idea of what Eric is trying to do, and it amuses me a little.  
"Wh-what do you want?", she looks at him with disgust.  
"Sookie, I am not an extortionist. Even when friends help each other, something will always be expected. It is implied. I just wish to be honest with you, enabling you to make an informed decision. My Maker here is in need of a safe house for a little bit. He would need a human donor. In exchange, he would teach you our ways and more if you are so interested. Don't worry, at his age he would need very little blood."  
When my son finishes, I know he purposefully omitted to tell her Bon Temps would not be suitable.  
"Of course Godric can stay at my place, but I don't need to learn your ways. I think I know too much already."  
I chuckle a bit at her naivety.  
Sookie stares at me with incomprehension in her eyes as Eric answers.  
"Make no mistake, in the long run, knowledge is the strongest defence against our world you can ever have. Do you accept our deal? There can be no going back. I am man of my word and, Miss Stackhouse, if you take them back, it will be the last thing you'll ever do. Are we clear?"  
She looks at me in a shock she thought I would share. But I totally agree with my son, this is a very important lesson she needs to know.  
"I agree to care for Godric if he needs a place. But I will give him blood only if you cannot find a willing donor."  
Eric nods at her and answers:  
"Thank you for your word, it is now a sealed deal. We will return to Shreveport tonight. Our plane is already getting readied. Come with us, we will keep Lorena and her bastard at a safe distance. But we have to see them in order to let you renounce his claim on you. You will have to accept our claim, if you want to be safe. Do you agree?"  
"I asked for your help, and acknowledge you will know how to deal in such a situation better than me. But is there no other way?"  
"Letting Godric and myself claim you will ensure no other vampire will try to get you. There are very few that can rival the both of us. I cannot think of a safer option."  
Sookie looks at me to confirm Eric and me are at the same page. I offer a gentle smile of approval. She doesn't understand how she is sealing herself to our wishes. Eric and I agreed she would make a good child, with time. But she will need to be tutored.  
"I agree and will acknowledge I belong to you both, in front of witnesses if need be".  
Getting up, I say: "so be it. We will go to check their room and the lobby, and then directly go back to LA. Are you all set?"  
"I don't have anything since my luggages are in Bill's room. Maybe we should go to his room first."  
"Eric, could you please bring our luggage down and get a car? I will be going to William Compton's room with Miss Stackhouse. We will shortly join you in the lobby." Eric was out before I could even finish me sentence, briefly reminding me how much he respects me and how much I love him in exchange.  
Sookie looks quizzically at me, she must have seen something on my face.  
"Let's go, Miss Stackhouse!"  
"Please, call me Sookie."  
I offer her my arm, and we go to William's room. It's empty, and Sookie's able to take her luggage. We take the lift down, and see Lorena there, on Bill's lap. As soon as they see us, they stand, and the youngling growls at me. How uneducated can he be? Doesn't he know not to piss an elder? How is it possible he survived more than a year with such a behaviour?  
"She is mine, you have no right to touch her!", looking at our arms.  
Sookie starts on: "I renounce your claim, Bill. I am now Godric and Eric's. And thank God, because you are a yellow-belly, good for nothing, micropenis asshole. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! How could you parade with another woman when we are supposed to be together? In front of my nose too! Why didn't you help me when I needed you? I don't want to see you ever again, Bill Compton!", my little spitfire turns back and nudge me towards Eric who was looking at us smirking. Bill and his maker were left open-mouthed at her, unbelieving what she had just said.  
Walking outside, Eric shows us to our car and we leave to the airport. On the way, I am too delighted at having chosen Sookie to even talk. It doesn't matter as Sookie is also deep in thoughts. Only Eric's seems to be enjoying the moment and smiles.  
When we arrive in Shreveport, it is early morning, we take a car to one of Eric's house. Thankfully Sookie falls asleep, and cannot complain we didn't take her to Bon Temps. Eric carries her to his light-tight basement's suite. We put her up in one of the room's bed. All the rooms are equipped with a small fridge and microwave, so we left her some sandwiches we bought on her way here, while she was asleep. I leave her a note explaining the food and telling her, she unfortunately cannot leave the suite during the day, for security reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**

**It's seems we are quite a few people missing Godric! **

**i would like to thank all my reviewers, pmers and followers. It's my first story ever, and English's not my mother tongue. I never formally studied its grammar, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.**

**I already wrote a draft on ch3, so it might come soon..buuuut I'm supposed to get ready for some big exams so don't be sad if updates aren't coming as fast as you might want. It will really be up to the muse who's been stalking me since a month.**

**i don't own any characters in this story, they only belong to CH, AB and HBO**

Chapter 2

EPOV

When everything is ready I approach my Master and ask him for further instructions. He wants a secluded house to train her in safety. Pam and I will stay here for the time being, but we may get called on later. I offered Godric the house I own in my homeland, on a small deserted island. Nobody lives anywhere near anymore, and the house is safe and well equipped. It's been build to be self-sufficient in energy. The roof is covered in solar panels and there is a wind-turbine close by to gather green energy. The outside is big enough for any training activities and will largely suffice. I am sure Godric will appreciate the cleanliness of the place.

Now, our next step will be telling Sookie she is going to Sweden. That will turn out to be quite the good show, I am sure. We decided to tell her about her turning when we rise this evening.

Firstly, my Master will want to teach her specific subjects she would best understand while still human. But I am already wary the hardest will be making her understand what vampires really are. She seems to be unwilling to accept a bigger picture, for the moment. She judges us on the pettiness Bill was only capable of.

When she is ready, she will be turned. She will accept it, eventually. Better before the turning, than after, but in any case, she will grow to appreciate it more than her human life.

I take my phone and call Pam. We need a passport for Sookie and plane tickets to Sweden for her and my Maker. It will be perfect for both him and my future sibling.

I would expect them to stay alone on my island a couple of years at least. I tell Pam to make the necessary arrangements for a long-stay human and Godric.

When everything is ready, I go and get set for my daily death. Next evening will be epic, I go to rest with a smirk on my face, thinking of Sookie.

PPOV

I just came back from Fangtasia when my phone starts ringing: Eric.

"Master?"

"Pam, some plans have changed with Godric. We will need two plane tickets to Sweden".

"You made it, so why aren't you aware I have a life? I just looked after your work for a week, and what do I get? Not even some new pumps. Instead, you only give me more work." I said pouting at my phone.

"Well, remember I snuffed it out of you once, no need to be surprised."

"Did you say two tickets? Don't tell me you are going to leave me alone here in Fangtasia, again?"

"Not for me, Pam: one for him, one for his human. Plus arranging for my house to be prepared for their long stay".

I cannot hide my surprise, Godric is known to never keep pets. "His human? I didn't hear he was connected to a human...ever. What's up?"

"He plans on making a new child."

"..."

"Pam?"

In two thousand years, Godric only turned one person. It seemed a bit of a family tradition, by the way, both him and Eric had only a Child each. One Maker, one Child. Suddenly the game seemed to be changing.

I could not imagine any human I've seen worthy and willing to be Godric's new Child. Eric was an exceptional warrior when he was chosen, but in this age, it would be near impossible to find anyone having a hundredth of the qualities necessary to compare to Eric when he was still human. "Anyone we know, Master?"

"Well, you should get her a fake passport by tomorrow, but I'd rather you'd try to guess. Any suggestion?"

Eric said 'her', it's a female we both know if he's letting me guess. But I don't know of any who would agree, ..oh! THAT IS RICH!: Sookie Stackhouse! Godric's human! What the hell happened in Dallas? And future Child! I cannot see her willingly be turned though, she's only seen the weakest side of vampires in our dear William Compton.  
"Will you let me use your credit card for a week if I guess? I saw the most beautiful Italian shoes the other day..." I tell my master, pacifying my exhilaration as best as I can from our bond.

"Should I be afraid?"

Hell yes! But I am not telling you by how much!  
"Nothing too bad, are you prepared to loose already?"

"I'll let you use it for thirty minutes, no more, and I'll count the seconds. I know you've guessed already, see you tomorrow."

I hear him smirk before dropping the call. He knew me well, but thirty minutes would be quite enough to do something out of it... I forgot to tell him about that car I saw...weeell, my bad.

But Sookie Stackhouse? What did Godric see in her? She doesn't seem to be the type. Would she make a liveable -pun intended- vampire? I knew better than taking bets on that if I wanted to keep my head on my shoulders, but really? Maybe vampires weren't immune to senility in their old age? She didn't even know clothes should NOT be bought at Walmart! A clueless southern belle was gonna be my...my what? Aunt?

SPOV

I wake up in total darkness and not in my bed. Gosh, how high-handed can those vampires be?! They didn't take me home this morning!

Well, first things first, I need to find the bathroom door. I get up and notice I am still in yesterday's clothes. I blindly try to find my way by following the walls. Making my way across the room, I bump into a few furnitures.

It's amazing how dark this room is. Don't those guys know about electricity? Or is it so modern, they wouldn't know you could use it during the day too? I get to a door, and open. Feeling for the switch I turn it on, and thank God, it's the bathroom!

When I go back to the bedroom, I leave the door open and look for the light switch. After turning it on, I see a paper on the small fridge.

Uhh, the nerve they have, I can't believe it! I am supposed to stay here until dark! Have they ever heard of unlawful detention?! I go back to sit on the bed and notice a clock. Well, it seems I won't have to wait too long anyway, it's already past 3 pm. I go for the other door and open it. Eric lies on the bed there, still dead for the day. I can hear water running, and guess Godric must be already up and showering.

Going back to my room, I start to think on my situation. Bill is part of my past now, in the few weeks I've known him for, he already totally betrayed me. Imagine spending actual time with him, what would he do? Transform my family home into a vampire brothel is likely. No, I was back to square one: no love and incapable to get on with human men because of my quirk. But vampires? Did I really want to get sucked into their world? Holy crap! I seriously thought their world was fucked up. Like a group of sociopaths calling bloody murder. Was it too much to ask for a normal life? Nice home, husband and kids? Being loved and loving back? Their world was more like a scene from the Silence of the Lambs with monsters from the Alien movies to spice it up and Hannibal Lecter featured as the family kid. There was no place for me there, but there was no place for me anywhere else either.

At least, Godric seemed quite human, even though he emanated power like no human I have ever seen. Looking at him with Eric, I had been surprised at the pure unconditional love in his eyes, more loving than any mother is toward their only child. But usually, he seemed so controlled and dangerous at the same time. There was a vastness in his eyes I could not honestly fathom. He intrigued me, and I could not understand his relationship with Eric. Eric had seemed such a jerk, but when he was interacting with his maker, he was someone else altogether. His feelings were clearly showing on his face, and dear, they seemed strong. It baffled my imagination to even think about what they had learnt in so many years. Well, if Godric was coming with me to Bon Temps, I might get him to share a bit of his experiences.

I hear a knock on my door.

Getting up, I cannot stop staring when I open the door and see Godric only wearing sweat pants and still drying his hair. He looks so young, like the teenager his parents lost two millenniums ago.

Each movement of his arm, drying his hair, exacerbates the contour of his muscles. His chest is totally perfect, making me wonder if he actually modelled ancient Greek sculptors. It's decorated by blue tattoos of tribal connotations. Circling like a perpetual whirlwind around is chiseled torso. His upper arms are also covered of bracelet lookalike drawings.

Continuing my awe-struck visual exploration of his body, I am suddenly cut in.

"Um... Sookie, can I interrupt your visual discovery of my body?" He says with knowing eyes. I look at his face and blush immediately at my discovered inventory of his attributes.

"Would you be agreeable to have a word with me and my son when he wakes up?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: don't kill me yet, ch 4 is almost ready... ;)

all characters belong to HBO, AB and CH

Chapter 3

Gpov

Eric doesn't realise it fully, but making a Child might actually be what was missing in my life. I noticed Sookie is physically attracted to both Eric and me. But for the first few months, we will be totally alone together. As Sookie's Maker, I will have to share my understanding of affection and sexuality with her.

Once she understands I am not here to hurt or abuse her, but to love and nourish, she might be more comfortable being with me alone a while, before reconnecting with others. I will need to prepare her for what is to come. I can see, like I saw in my son, a great potential in her, but she is, as of now, far too immature.

I hear my Child wake up, and let him take a shower. When he finishes, he comes in, looking at me, silently asking me if we should talk to Sookie now.

I nod my head, and go knock at Sookie's door.

"Excuse me, Sookie. We are both awake and ready now, shall we get upstairs to have our chat?"

"Sure, but let me tell you now: today you've broken too many boundaries with me. I did not appreciate being kept here and not taken home. If you want to stay at my place a bit, there are rules you need to follow! I am taking no nonsense here!"

She does not know the distinction between pleasurable and beneficial yet. As a child needs to be reminded by his parents not to eat all the candies he might want, she is now under my care. I will NOT let her choose a mistaken path, when I know better.

We arrive in Eric's study, which looks like a proper English gentleman's club from the late 1800. I fondly remember Eric not liking neither the period nor those clubs! He must have enjoyed the decorum, though. We each take a seat.

"I would, firstly like to apologise, Sookie. This discussion should have come earlier, and with it, you should have been able to understand why we didn't take you to your home yesterday."

EPOV

I look at Sookie who seems not to be so sure to understand Godric's excuse.

I decide to butt in, for the time being: "do you remember the agreement we made the other night?"

"Of course, Godric is supposed to come with me to Bon Temps". Oh, my Maker is going to have a field day, making her understand the difference between having understood a subject and thinking you've understood it! Maybe more than a day, looking at stubborn Sookie, it might take a decade.

"And do you clearly remember the importance of words given?"

"Yes, of course, but..."

I interrupt her: "then remember our actual agreement was for you to look after my Maker in a safe location."

It seems my words have made an impact, and I can see the dawn of comprehension in her eyes.

Her face is starting to get a nice reddish hue, and her pulse starts to accelerate. I can actually hear her blood rushing to her extremities, in a genetic response to anger. The human body, as frail as it is, is always so eager for a fight, and when anger surges, the blood goes more strongly to the arms to punch, and the legs to kick or run.

Getting up, she starts talking loudly at me. It's louder than her normal tone, but still not a yell. "You were not talking about Bon Temps, were you?"

I cannot help but let a small smirk escape. Seeing it, she looses it, and starts yelling at me. I let her go on, until she is fit to listen again.

"You will be going to Sweden with Godric for a while."

"Sweden? Why? I've never traveled like that before. I cannot leave everything behind. I have a job! I cannot afford just going right now! Sam's my friend, but if I just go on a trip, he'll fire me!"

"Do you remember the choice I gave you in Dallas? I explicitly made it clear, you could make a promise or not. And I informed you of the consequences of breaking a promise."

I can suddenly see her blanch. She retracts her previous arguments and tells me we could reach a reasonable consensus.

"It is useless to discuss this subject further. The decision has been made in Dallas. You agreed to my conditions and gave your word. You will now go to my home in Sweden and stay there alone with Godric, until he so decides you are ready to become his Child."

I can see Sookie getting paler and paler until she falls down, collapsing in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't like reading author's notes much, so I'll try to keep it short. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, favs and followings. It's pretty amazing. I've had more than a thousand single visitors upto now. More than 2000 hits... I read all the reviews, and while I don't answer, I make it a point to make things clearer in my story.

Lastly, my next ch won't come as fast as you might hope for, but I am working on it.

Chapter 4

EPOV

This might take a while. I ask Godric permission to go and call Pam, to see how the preparations are with them moving to Sweden. I also requests she goes to Bon Temps, and glamour everyone into forgetting about Sookie. But I am not sure of her brother Jason, as of yet. It will be best if she doesn't cling to humans anymore. Their lifespan is too short compared to ours. I know Adele Stackhouse will always be a beneficial part of her life, but as of yet, I don't know about Jason. I tell Pam to make him forget her until next time they speak together again and request all the belongings and memorandum of her late grandmother be brought to my place in Shreveport, for safe keeping.

Our aim is not to destroy and make her rely on us only. It is vital she must be able to stand on her own two feet. Like a trimmed tree will grow stronger, it will be Godric's responsibility to nurture her. Like he did me.

Remembering his kindness and patience toward me, I cannot help but let a reddish tear fall down.

I go back to my study, and find Godric looking at Sookie. I can feel his sadness at Sookie's situation through the bond. He will be a great Maker to Sookie. Yes, she is going to have very difficult moments, but on the long run, she will be happier, and greater. Or so, I hope.

SPOV

The first thing I feel is the muffled voice of two people speaking together. Wondering what this is about, I slowly open my eyes.

And then the memories come back. I get up and see Godric and Eric looking at me. My rage takes control over me. I physically start seeing red and my fists clench.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO BECOME A... A ...A VAMPIRE?" Pronouncing the last word with as much disdain I possibly can.

Not letting them answer, I continue: " I AM MY OWWN PERSON! I DON'T FANCY BECOMING THE PERVERT LUNATICS YOU SEEM TO HAVE BECOME WHEN TURNED! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! CRAZY FANGERS! I am going home now. See you.. Never! Bastards."

I walk to the door, not looking at those two maggots when Eric blocks my way.

"You will not be going."

What a presumptuous brain-bitten, fangly-challenged mosquito.

"Godric, your son is nuts! Tell him to let me go!"

"I seem to remember you've agreed to his conditions."

"Gosh, had you rabies when you were turned? It would explain your family madness! Rabid mothersucker!"

"I will not stay here, you cannot make me! And I thought you were better than the others! People will come for me. They know I went to Dallas with you!"

Both of them stay still. Eric still blocks the door of his study. He is looking at me with anger painted in each line of his face. His eyes, the colour of the darkened sea in the middle of winter.

And for the first time tonight, I am afraid.

EPOV

I can barely contain my anger. Her words to my Master were so derogatory. She has no idea of the honour and opportunity given to her! Who, in two thousand years was chosen to be his Child? Amongst the millions of people across the ages he met, she is only the second to be offered that privilege. Everyday, people beg to become mine, but Godric is so inaccessible to them, they cannot even beg him. One of the oldest of our race and most probably the most enlightened.

Sookie is so blind and primitive, if she acts this way, without analysing situations and consequences, I will not be lenient with her.

"Sookie, understand that either you will become my Maker's Child, or you will die tonight in this room.  
You are a rare breed of human, and I will not let your potential go wasted neither by the likes of Bill Compton nor by the town folks of Bon Temps. That is the only choice you have left."

Sookie then eyes the door again and jumps, to be easily caught by me. I put my hand on her mouth and forcefully push her back to her seat. Her eyes are filled with tears and her face is flushed with fear. After she has finally calmed down I release my hand from her mouth, asking her what her decision is.

She nods quietly.

"You took a very good decision tonight Miss Stackhouse.  
Understand that you belong to us now. You will not be allowed unaccompanied by my Child, Godric or me at ANY time. Any transgression to our wishes and you will be punished. In our world, obedience is the first key to survival. Is that understood?"

She seems so shocked. I suspect she never understood the power being a vampire Sheriff entails. She is terrorised at the strength in my voice and nods her head, agreeing.

GPOV

I can already see some improvement. At least she didn't put on too much of a tantrum.  
Eric told me of Pam's reaction in the same situation, and I cannot avoid smiling when I think of it: she apparently tried to break the furniture to kill Eric! She was erratic and jumped on everything she saw. Pam of course, denies it to this day.

Sookie was eating some food, while I sat on the opposite side of the kitchen table. She hadn't spoken a word since Eric coerced her into accepting. She was still angry at having lost what she thought of as freedom, I would guess. Little did she know we would give her much more of it than she could fathom. While obedience is a must in our world any vampire who doesn't like freedom, is a soon to be finally-dead vampire.

"Sookie?"

She just glares back at me.

I already love her as mine, and cannot be distraught by her look.

"Child, you will change your mind. I will give you much more than you will ever loose. I will teach you everything I know. Your emotions now are just fleeting and meaningless. You will understand, in time".

"I DON'T WANT TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM YOU", she screams at me.

Eric, who was standing at the kitchen door comes close to her and says in an icy voice: "Should i understand that you have changed you mind?"

Terror fills her eyes and she mumbles a small no.

Eric then takes her arm and yanks her on the ground in front of me. He then tells her to ask my forgiveness and express her gratitude at my offer.

She complies without meaning it, of course.

SPOV

What a poison-filled leech! I am on the floor in front of Godric's feet after Eric threw me there. He told me to request for Godric's forgiveness. After I mumbled some excuses, Eric told me to stay there for the rest of the evening.

My legs hurt and I am cold on the hard kitchen floor. Both Eric and Godric are still and burning holes into me. It's been at least an hour already. Why the hell do they do that? That is when it hits me. Maybe they're trying to instruct me already... But what?

Godric offered to teach me everything he knows. Thinking about it is actually pretty amazing. Two thousand years of experiences and knowledge. Who in the world has ever received such a gift? Then, I start to understand, I start to feel grateful that this ancient being wishes to even spend some time with me, to use his time to better me. I remember this ancient african saying: when a Griot dies, a library burns. I am actually quite awed now, and also feel ashamed of my earlier outburst.

My Gran always taught me to accept what I could not change. I love being a human, and all it entails. I love the sun, God, it will be so hard if I am really turned. But until this happens, I will not give up and will always try to escape. It doesn't mean I cannot find anything to my advantage until then. I will study with Godric until I can go, whenever that is.

Taking a deep breath, strong with my new intent, I turn my head towards Godric and ask for his forgiveness and express my gratitude. I then turn towards Eric and thank him for his lesson.

Both of them smile kindly at me and Eric gives me his hand to help me get up.

Something has definitely changed. I am no longer sure to be so angry at them anymore for having taken me without my consent. This situation might actually be a precious opportunity to better myself. I never was able to go to college, but now I had gained a teacher who might be more knowledgeable than all of them college professors put together.

Judging from their small acts of kindness, Eric and Godric might actually not be about abusing their power and inflicting pain. There might be something else.

"Do you need anything, Sookie? I've arranged a makeshift bed for you in our room, unless you want to share our bed..." Eric asks with glee in his eyes.

I can't even answer, shocked by what he just said. He can be so arrogant!

"...but i don't think you would...for now. Take some food with you. You will not be allowed out of our daytime rest place during the day. And in case you get some ideas, there is no wood or silver down in our room. The room you rested in today has wood, so we will not let you stay there. When we rise tomorrow, I'll be going to Fangtasia, while you and Godric will be going to Bon Temps."

What do they want me to go there for? Do they want me to ask my friends for help? Because that is what I will do.

"Come, Lover. Let's go rest, we've all had a long night".

Eric says this and holds out his hand for me. I avoid it and rush to follow Godric down the staircase while Eric smirks at me. How infuriating can he be?

I wake up during the day to darkness. I cannot see a thing in the room we are in. I try to fumble around for the light switch.

I cannot comprehend how I found myself in such a fix. I cannot escape, stuck in a room with more than 3'000 years worth of vampires staring at me. I don't want to be turned either. I love the sun. What would I do with an eternity of night? My only chance now is planning- oh bloody rice and cheese! I sound like a bloodsucker already, what with all the planning?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am preparing huge exams, so please bear with my slow updates...

thanx so much for all the reviews, favoritings and followings :)

CHAPTER 5

GPOV

How am I to make her understand? She chose life over death, she should understand the only life there is, is ours. I cannot expect her to see that the fifty years of life she could have had as a human is gone in but the blink of an eye. But in due time she will. Until then, it is my duty towards her to make her accept life. To love it and cherish it, to excel in every field she can.

I think the first place I am to take her will be Bon Temps cemetery. There is no chance to see her brother there, as I've learnt he is either chasing women, either with one.

It's always amazing the surge of love and protection one parent feels for their child. I am already feeling this connection to Sookie. If there is a Higher Power, I've no doubt she was meant to be mine. I love her, but for now, she wouldn't understand.

"Sookie, get up and come with me. We are going to your home".

She looks at me, and seems to just now process what I said.

"Mmmh, Good Morning, Godric. Uh, good evening. Could I go and take a shower first?"

"You are welcome to."

While she takes a shower I check with Eric our travel plans. We are to leave the US tonight by Anubis. Pam checked normal companies' flights, and we are not able to fly to Stockholm in a night. Obviously, I could not let Sookie alone while on board the plane. So as the flight is around ten hours, we'll leave at around 4 am and arrive there at around 9 pm. My best option is to take Sookie with me on a travel coffin for two. I cannot have her attempt to escape. I am sure she will appreciate that...

...

After pulling off at the cemetery, I get out of me car and go open Sookie's door.

"Of all places, what are we doing here?"

"I have not been human for so long and there are things I keep wondering about. I think you could help me understand. Would you be agreeable?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Come, let's take a stroll!"

Walking through the tombs, I first ask her why humans have such memorandums of the dead.

"We miss them. Wherever they are, we are not able to see them again. It is the only tangible thing there is left for us to mourn. I come here when I want to be close to my Gran again."

Passing each stone, we read the names of the deceased and I ask about each's family. Some died young, some old, some were still babies when death took them, leaving behind crying parents.

I am trying to make her understand, the immense sufferings death brings.

"But you know Godric, death is part of life".

"It does not have to be, Child."

"It is not natural".

I let escape a small laugh.

"Our existence is in the order of things. In the same way humans' is. Like a human being born, we rise to be children first, and grow. But, as a second birth, it is not our bodies that grow, it is our qualities".

"Yeah, right, loveless and ruthless qualities."

"Do you thing I have no love? I have more love for my Son than any human mother has towards their only child. And wether or not, you want it, I love you already as my Child."

"WHAT KIND OF LOVE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU TAKE ME AGAINST MY WISHES, TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM, AND PROMISE TO KILL ME AND TURN ME INTO A MONSTER!"

Speaking calmly, to diffuse the tension, I explain that I am instead offering her a greater freedom she would ever have conceived, would she stay human. As for killing her, it is simply a three days death. Not a real one.

"Do you think I will let you finish like the people of this town that have been buried here? Their only accomplishment in dying was leaving mourning relatives behind.

Did you not feel inconsolable when your parents died? Or when you grandmother died? Would you not have them stay with you, if you could? If you really had the choice, would you want them dead?"

She cannot find any answer to that. I realise that even though she is still young, she understands what the loss of so many loved ones is.

"As for making you a monster, you are mistaken. I will not deny, some of us are. And some humans too. You have met Mr Compton, and have seen his total lack of real care for you. We are not like this."

"How is kidnapping me any bit better?"

"I do what needs to done for you. He didn't even think of it. Come, let's continue on for a walk."

I take her hand in mine and let her mull over what I just said.

SPOV

I find myself taking deep calming breaths. I can understand his arguments, but I don't like it. It doesn't make sense to me he claims to love me. Why me? We've just met. He hardly even knows me.

Walking around the tombstones, I tell him so.

"You are right to wonder why. You are the second person in two thousand years I have chosen to take on as my Child. I have seen greatness in you. I know you would not be able to develop it to its full potential in a short human lifetime. But, you are not the second person I've loved in all this time! I would have been a real monster if that was the case."

I see him smiling at me in the moonlight. I cannot but wonder how many he has loved.

Walking silently for some time, we are going in the direction of my house.

"Eventually, you will ask me to turn you."

Gosh, I am starting to be so scared he might be right at some point. But I will not give up on finding a way to escape his clutches.

"I love the sun, Godric."

"Do you? Enough to impose your death on people who love you? Would you really choose to let them see you die, have their heart broken, because you.. like the sun?"

"Just think about it Sookie."


End file.
